Niñero
by ChiisanaOjou
Summary: Había aceptado el trabajo solo por el dinero que recibiría de éste, puesto que necesitaba con urgencia unas zapatillas nuevas para volleibol, pero, nunca pensó que cuidar de un niño sería tan agotador. ¿Cómo le haría para que dejara de llorar? Realmente, no servía para ser niñero… / AU / Kagehina.


¡Hola a todas ustedes; personas hermosas de este mundo!

Me gustaría pedirles que a la cuenta de tres todas gritemos juntas lo especial que hay en este día *-*

¡Un!

¡Dos!

¡TRES!

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños Hinataaaaaaaaa!** :DDDD ¡Estás tan grande *-*!

Bueno~ realmente no tengo nada especial escrito para este día XD, pero espero que con el transcurso del día se me ocurra algo _-nadaesseguro._

Esta vez les traigo un One-shot un tanto familiar, tierno y bonito; así que espero que sea de su agrado. La idea se me ocurrió luego de ver unas imágenes en _Facebook,_ que están muy tiernas *-*

Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten mucho.

 **Haikyuu es de Furudate Haruichi, obvio.**

¡Nos leemos más abajo! ¡Disfruten!

* * *

 **Niñero.**

* * *

Había tocado el timbre unas tres veces más luego de la primera vez, puesto que nadie había salido de la puerta principal de la casa a atenderle. Algo preocupado, volvió a mirar la dirección de la casa escrita en un pequeño papel que llevaba en su mano izquierda, y en efecto, esa era la casa de la dirección. Tragó saliva sonoramente con unos nervios que de repente le habían llegado a su ser y dispuesto a presionar nuevamente el timbre, dirigió su mano la cual se detuvo de inmediato al ver como alguien salía de la puerta principal.

Era una joven mujer.

– ¡Discúlpame!, ¿has esperado mucho?

– N-No, no se preocupe.

Le abrió la puerta de la reja y le hizo un ademán para que pasara. Kageyama tímidamente entró y se sacó los zapatos una vez dentro del hogar. La joven mujer aún disculpándose por su demora lo dirigió hasta el pequeño living que había en la casa ofreciéndole asiento y unas galletas recién horneadas situadas en una mesita de vidrio frente al sofá, las cuales fueron negadas para comerlas después de un rato.

– Me vuelvo a disculpar, pero ¿sabes? Mi hijo aún no quiere aceptar que hoy lo cuidará una "niñera" – le dijo soltando una leve risita.

Kageyama por su parte solo la quedó mirando. Ella continuó.

– Pero en fin, tampoco es como si fuera todo el día, solamente será esta tarde y aunque se lo expliqué muchas veces a Shouyou no quiso entender, así que te advierto que al inicio estará un poco de mal humor.

– Entiendo – respondió asintiendo con la cabeza.

– Tiene cuatro años recién cumplidos así que no habla tan claro, pero las cosas que dice no soy muy difíciles de entender – le sonrió cálidamente – es un poco inquieto y muy hambriento. ¡Ah! Te avisará si quiere ir al baño y todo eso.

– ¿Algo más que tenga que saber? – le dijo mientras recordaba esas cosas mentalmente.

– Como a las seis toma siempre una siesta, pero… se le debe cantar algo o contarle un cuento, ¿crees que podrías? – preguntó algo insegura.

– Hm… – llevándose una mano a su mentón lo meditó y respondió – no creo tener problemas.

– ¡Genial! Espérame un poco aquí que iré a buscarlo.

Vio como la joven mujer se levantaba de un sillón individual y subía las escaleras mientras le avisaba a su hijo que la "niñera" ya había llegado.  
Mientras esperaba recorrió la habitación con sus azules profundos ojos, divisando varias fotos de la fémina con un bebé entre sus brazos. Se dio cuenta que solo salían ellos dos en todas las fotos, por lo que interpretó que sería una moderna madre soltera.

La casa en sí era cálida. Se podía divisar un buen ambiente lleno de cariño y amabilidad, muy al contrario que su casa. Los muebles estaban barnizados dándole un toque más cálido al hogar, y como estaba recién empezando el invierno los sillones tenían mantas de lanas para temperarlos, sintiéndose tibios ante el tacto y no helados como siempre lo son en invierno.

Logró divisar como un pequeño niño con una gran mota anaranjada en su cabeza bajaba las escaleras mientras a su lado agarrándolo de una mano para que no se cayese iba su madre contándole sobre su salida y nuevamente sobre su niñera de ese día, por lo que su nerviosismo había vuelto a poseer su cuerpo, sudándole las manos y contrayéndosele su estómago en un molesto nudo que no lo dejaba tranquilizarse del todo.

Respiró hondo tratando de calmar su mente y cuerpo, pero el nerviosismo no cesó y aumentó una vez que vio entrar a aquel pequeño agarrado de la mano de su madre a la habitación en donde estaba él, mirándolo de inmediato a los ojos con esos grandes que tenía él de color miel.

– Shouyou hijo, él es Kageyama Tobio. Será el onii-san que te cuidará cuando yo me vaya.

No hubo respuesta por parte del pequeño ya que miraba detenidamente -casi investigando- a Kageyama, como si estuviera buscándole algo misterioso y extraño en todo su cuerpo. Por su parte, solo le devolvió la intensa mirada al pequeño y sin parpadear se quedó pegado mirándolo.

Era como una batalla de miradas, de la cual ninguno de los dos quería darle la victoria fácil al otro.

– ¡Bien! – la exclamación de la madre saco a ambos chicos del estado de ensoñación en que se habían quedado mirándose, por lo que Shouyou desvió sus ojos de Tobio y los dirigió a los achocolatados de su madre. Ésta se agachó para quedar a la altura de su hijo y le tomó de sus lindas mejillas – Mamá se irá por ahora. No demoraré mucho así que no te asustes. Estarás bien con Tobio, él te cuidará y te leerá muchos cuentos, así que quiero que me prometas que serás un niño obediente, ¿está bien?

– ¡Jump! – con sus mejillas infladas le respondió asintiendo con su cabeza.

– Buen chico – le despeinó sus lindas hebras onduladas y se levantó – Te dejaré mi número de teléfono en cualquier caso, ya que con los niños nada se sabe – le dijo a Tobio con una sonrisa.

– Tiene razón.

– Estaré aquí a eso de las seis, si es que me demoro llamaré al teléfono de casa para avisarte. ¿Crees que podrías quedarte más allá de esa hora?

– No tengo problema.

– ¡Bien!, bueno, entonces nos vemos.

La joven madre agarró un pequeño bolso afirmándolo en su hombro izquierdo, para luego dirigirse hacia la entrada de la casa seguida por su hijo y más atrás de éste Kageyama.

– ¡Ma…Mama!

– Tranquilo Shouyou, no tardaré, lo prometo – le sonrió despeinándole su cabello.

– ¡Que-te vaya ben! – le gritó con las manitas en el aire y los ojos emocionados.

– ¡Sí, sí, gracias! – volvió a sonreírle y esta vez miró a Tobio – nos vemos, cuida de él.

– Lo haré.

– ¡Nos vemos más tarde chicos!

Y con ella, la alegría del hogar se fue.

Kageyama esperó a que el chico tuviera alguna reacción negativa al ver como su madre se iba de casa, pero éste solo giró sobre sus talones e ignorándolo olímpicamente subió las escaleras gateando para ir más rápido dirigiéndose hacia su pieza. El peli azabache de inmediato se molestó y a grandes zancadas subió las escaleras y entró a la habitación del niño.

– ¡Oi!

– Oh no, llegó monstro de casa – habló con su vocecita mientras en una de sus manos sostenía un pequeño oso de peluche.

– ¿¡A quien le dices monstruo, eh!?

– ¡A TI! ¡Eres feo y das miedo! – le gritó sacándole la lengua ofendidamente.

– ¿¡Qué has dicho mocoso!?

– ¡Gwaaaah! ¡Mama!

Retrocediendo un poco y tapándose su cabecita con el oso de peluche, comenzó a sollozar y chillar por los gritos que le había mandado en tan solo minutos Kageyama.  
El amante del voleibol entrando en pánico trató de hacer callar a Shouyou, pero su método dio resultados contrarios por lo que ahora sí había entrado en pánico.

– ¡Cállate!

– ¡Mamaaaaa! ¡Onii-san me da miedo! ¡Buaaaaah!

" _Mierda, la estoy jodiendo más"_

Nervioso se agachó para quedar a la altura del chico y trató de hacer algo pero nada se le ocurría.

– ¿Q-Qué hago…? He-Hey tranquilo…

– ¡BUAAAAAAAH!

Las lágrimas salían de los avellanos ojos del pequeño como dos rocíos grandes y fuertes que nadie podía parar. Sus gritos eran potentes y Kageyama pensó que seguramente se podrían escuchar desde la casa de los vecinos, por lo que trato de buscar una solución para el lloriqueo del chico, pero nada se le ocurría realmente.

Optó por sentarse en el suelo quedando ahora sí a la altura de la cabeza del pequeño, observándolo nervioso como lloraba sin dar indicios de detenerse.

– Hey tranquilo, pr-prometo no volver a gritarte, ¿está bien? Así que no llores más. Mamá no estaría feliz si supiera que estás llo-llorando…

Oh diablos, como le costaba hablar así de amable y más con ese chiquillo. Él era de carácter fuerte e imponente por naturaleza. Sus padres no lo reconocerían si lo vieran en ese estado de "dulzura y bondad", pero debía hacerlo, debía parar el llanto del niño a como dé lugar.

Y funcionó, el chiquillo trataba torpemente de apaciguar su llanto mientras se secaba con el dorso de su camiseta con mangas largas amarilla las lágrimas que habían quedado en sus rosadas mejillas. Y no supo si fue por su tono de voz o por lo que dijo de su madre, pero alguna de esas cosas o quizás otra había hecho que el chico dejara de llorar.

Lo miró paciente esperando a que se calmara del todo, y una vez que lo vio más tranquilo volvió a hablarle con ese tono.

– ¿Está bien que te llame Shouyou, o debería hacerlo de otra forma?

– Hi-na-ta – articuló acercándose un poco a Tobio con la nariz escurriéndole.

– ¿Hinata? – preguntó mientras que con la manga de su camiseta negra le limpiaba la nariz – ¿es tu apellido?

– Hi-na-ta – volvió a repetir mirándole a los ojos.

– Sí, debe serlo – se dijo a sí mismo terminando de limpiar al pequeño – bien, ¿qué quieres hacer?

– Queero yogur, onii-san – le dijo con tono dulce.

– ¿Tienes hambre?

– ¡Yup!

– Bien.

Se levantó del suelo y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para bajar al primer piso en busca del yogurt pedido por Hinata, cuando una pequeña manita le sorprendió al agarrase de la grande izquierda suya, dándose cuenta de inmediato de lo diminuta que era y de lo débil que se sentía sostenerla.

– ¿¡Qu-Qué haces!?

Dios, le había prometido que no le gritaría más.

– Las escalera se bajam de la mano – pero vio que al chico no le afectó en nada su grito, ya que le había respondido dulcemente con una sonrisa mientras que con la otra mano apretada hacia su cuerpo al pequeño oso de peluche.

– O-Oh… no lo sabía…

Sería mentira si no dijera que aquello le sorprendió. Minutos atrás había estado llorando por su culpa y ahora lo agarraba de la mano para bajar juntos las escaleras porque así le habían enseñado a él.

– Unnno, doooss, tess…

¡Y ahora contaba! A la hora de bajar un nuevo escalón contaba el número que seguía.

De alguna forma, un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a rodearle por todo su cuerpo al recordar como lo había tratado hace minutos atrás y el hacerlo llorar de esa manera.  
Sus padres tenían razón cuando le tachaban de mal hijo.

– ¿Onii-san tamben tiene hambre?

– No, yo ya almorcé. ¿Tú almorzaste?

– Mamá me dio comida.

– Ah…

Una vez en el primer piso se dirigieron aún de las manos hacia la cocina, pero se tuvieron que soltar en el momento en que Kageyama abría el refrigerador y buscaba el yogurt que le habían pedido. Encontrado ya se lo otorgó al pequeño de mota anaranjada y pasándole una cuchara pequeña para tomar el té comenzó a digerir el yogurt como si realmente no hubiera comido nada hace varias horas.

Luego de ese mini-postre ambos chicos se dirigieron a la habitación de Shouyou para que éste jugara un poco con sus peluches, en donde Kageyama debió actuar como el monstruo de la infantil historia inventada por el pequeño. Los personajes que ocuparon peleaban entre sí y si bien al inicio eran enemigos hasta la muerte, luego en el desarrollo de la historia Shouyou la cambió e hizo que ambos fueran amigos porque según él sería muy triste que el monstruo quedara solo en su casa. Y así fue como el caballero azul se hizo amigo del monstruo que manejaba Kageyama, terminando la historia y juego con un final feliz que siempre tenían las historias infantiles.

Después de terminar con el juego, Hinata le pidió amablemente que guardara silencio a su "niñera", ya que tenía que hacer sus deberes de jardín por lo que debía "conchentarse" (concentrarse) para realizarlas bien. Y así pasó, Kageyama ensimismado observó como hacía sus tareas en un pequeño escritorio que tenía, pintando algunas cosas y dibujando otras.

Las tareas del jardín de infantes eran fáciles ¿no?

Pero luego de eso, ocurrió un hecho lleno de adrenalina y pánico que hizo a Kageyama sudar frio de solo pensar en lo que tendría que hacer si se equivocaba. Él le había informado a Hinata que bajaría por solo un momento a buscar su teléfono y una pequeña merienda para él ya que le había dado hambre, cuando de repente comenzó a escuchar gritos desde arriba, corriendo de inmediato dejando la puerta del refrigerador abierta y su teléfono encima de la mesa-comedor, llegando solo al inicio de la escalera viendo como desde arriba trataba de bajar con las piernas muy juntas el pequeño de hebras naranjas, con sus mejillas infladas y sus labios apretados, como si estuviera aguantando algo horrible y que aún así debía bajar las escaleras.

– ¿¡Qué sucede!? – lleno de pánico, no se dio cuenta de lo más obvio.

– ¡Pi…Pipí!

Todo calzó en su cabeza en ese momento. Agarrando al chiquillo de las axilas bajó corriendo la escalera hacia el baño mientras éste le gritaba que quería orinar. Lo posicionó encima del inodoro y le bajó sus pantalones y calzoncillos, viendo cómo descargaba todo lo que había aguantado el pobre.

Luego de eso siguieron jugando y pasándola bien, riendo y molestándose de vez en cuando, hasta que la hora que temía Kageyama llegó.

Las seis de la tarde.

– ¿Aló Kageyama? ¡Lo siento tanto! pero llegaré un poquitín tarde. ¿Podrías quedarte un rato más? Prometo que no demoraré.

– No se preocupe, puedo hacerlo.

– ¡Bien! Nos vemos cuando llegue, adiós.

Se quedó mirando detenidamente el teléfono de la casa mientras se escuchaba el sonido de la llamada cortada, cuando de repente desde atrás de él escuchó un gran bostezo y la voz de Shouyou hablándole.

– Ka-geyama... waaamh – dejando el teléfono sobre la mesita de vidrio, se giró hacia el pequeño y dobló sus rodillas para quedar a la altura de él – hace sueeñoo~

– Sí, creo que es hora de tomar tu siesta – agarrándole una de sus manitas, lo guió hacia la escalera para poder ir a su habitación, sin antes preguntarle algo – Ah pero antes, ¿tienes ganas de ir al baño?

– Hm-hm – negando lentamente con su cabecita le respondió.

– Bien, entonces vamos.

Lo tomó en brazos para poder subir más rápido los escalones, sintiendo la calidez de ese pequeño cuerpo envolverle por completo su pecho. La gran mota anaranjada la afirmó en su hombro derecho y sus bracitos los rodeó débilmente en su cuello, sintiendo de inmediato la suave respiración del chico chocarle en éste.  
Una vez llegado a la habitación del pequeño lo recostó en la suave cama y le tapó con las sábanas hasta sus pequeños hombros. Se lo quedó mirando un buen rato en silencio a la espera de alguna reacción negativa, mas al no ver ninguna se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse de ahí y bajar al segundo a esperar a la madre del pequeño, cuando aquella dulce voz lo tomó por sorpresa y lo llamó en un suave susurro, haciéndolo girar nuevamente sobre sus pies y volviendo a dirigir su atención hacia ese pequeño niño.

– Kage-iama… – susurró mientras se removía un poco en la cama.

– ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres algo?

– Cuento, quero un cuento… – abrió sus grandes y alegres ojos solo para mirarlo.

– ¿U-Un cuento?... Cl-Claro, un cuento…

Se quedaron ambos en silencio dentro de esa habitación, uno esperando su ansiado cuento para poder conciliar el sueño y el otro pensando, haciendo crujir su cerebro para idear un cuento satisfactorio para el pequeño Hinata.

Ocurriéndosele de inmediato algo.

– Bien, te contaré un cuento, presta atención.

– ¡Si~!

– Había una vez un pequeño chico con capa roja, el cual debía cruzar un bosque grande oscuro para ir a dejarle aperitivos a su abueli–

– ¡Ese ya me lo sé! ¡Otro! – interrumpió de golpe a su niñero.

– B-Bien… – colocó una de sus manos en su nuca solo para rascarse el cabello en señal de nerviosismo, pensando en otro cuento digno para contarle. – Ya sé, esta es la historia de tres cerditos–

– ¡Ese no me gusta! – le gritó empezando a colocarse molesto.

– Tr-Tranquilo – _"maldito niño"_

– ¡Quero un cuento ya! – gritó inflando sus cachetes molesto por no escuchar el cuento que tanto añoraba.

– E-Eh… ha-había una vez… – pero nada se le ocurría; su mente comenzaba a bloquearse.

Los gritos de impaciencia que estaba generando el pequeño Shouyou comenzó a colocarlo aún más nervioso al pensar en que no podría calmarlo del todo, además de que no lo dejaban concentrarse para crear o pensar en algún cuento que podría gustarle.  
Trato de calmarlo, de tranquilizarlo hablándole amablemente como antes había hecho, pero el chiquillo ni lo escuchaba. Seguía gritando y moviendo bruscamente sus piernas dentro de su cama, levantando las blancas sábanas y desordenando todo a su paso.

En medio de eso, Kageyama trató de recordar lo que la madre del chiquillo le había dicho con respecto a lo que tenía que hacer en la hora de siesta, recordando claramente sus palabras en su cabeza.

" _Como a las seis toma siempre una siesta, pero… se le debe cantar algo o contarle un cuento, ¿crees que podrías?"_

¡Claro! Aún quedaba la opción de cantar. Pero diablos, ¿ _él_ cantar? No, no. Cualquiera que supiera que él, Kageyama Tobio, le cantaría a un chiquillo de no más de cinco años para hacerlo dormir, se burlaría sin descanso en su propia cara.

Como Oikawa Tooru.

Mierda.

Pero debía hacerlo. Simplemente estaba preocupándose de más al pensar en cómo lo molestarían al verlo cantando; nadie realmente lo vería. Solo Shouyou y en el posible caso la madre de él al llegar justo cuando le estuviera cantando. Nadie más. Por lo que aclaró un poco su garganta y se sentó al lado de Hinata, a la orilla de la cama mientras el pequeño aún seguía pataleando dentro de la cama.

Acercó una de sus grandes manos hacia el cabello esponjoso de aquel revoltoso niño, dándole sutiles caricias, apenas rozando sus dedos con las hebras anaranjadas. Ante eso, logró tranquilizar un poco al chico y comenzó a recitar una delicada melodía con sus labios cerrados.  
No era una canción con letra y ritmo rápido, sino que era más una acogedora y serena melodía que recordó cuando su querida abuela se la entonaba a la hora de dormir.

Siguió dándole caricias al colorido cabello del pequeño, relajándolo y logrando que sus pataletas terminaran, permitiendo así el paso al sueño dentro de ese pequeño cuerpo, dominándolo y adentrándolo a ese mundo tan suave y esponjoso. Como irreal.

Pronto sintió una pequeña manita agarrándole su camiseta negra de mangas largas, causando que el chico mayor sonriera levemente ante aquel gesto infantil y de cercanía, ya que le había recordado que él hacía lo mismo con su abuela una vez que comenzaba a quedarse dormido gracias a las _nanas_ de ella.

Para colocarse en una posición más cómoda, subió a la cama del chico y se recostó un poco en ella aún tarareándole y acariciándole el cabello, sintiendo de inmediato un extraño cansancio envolviéndole todo su ser, cayendo lentamente dormido en la cama de Shouyou a su lado.

* * *

– ¿Shouyou?, ¿Kageyama?

La madre había llegado a casa ya y al no ver recibiendo alguno en la entrada de su casa comenzó a revisar cada habitación, recordando que ya era la hora de la siesta de su hijo por lo que subió las escaleras silenciosamente y entró a la pieza de su hijo.

Lo que encontró ahí prácticamente la obligó a esbozar una gran sonrisa en su dulce rostro, al ver lo tranquilo que dormían ambos chicos uno junto al lado del otro, dándose cuenta de que Kageyama había hecho un buen trabajo cuidando a su hijo.

– Bien, creo que ya tenemos niñero fijo.

Susurró para así misma aliviada, dejando a ambos chicos en la habitación dormir tranquilamente mientras ella bajaba y preparaba la cena.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí llega! Espero que les haya gustado tanto como para dejarme un review c:

Aclaro que los diálogos de Hinata están mal escritos apropósito al ser un pequeñín de cuatro años que no habla muy bien, así que espero que no les haya molestado mucho xD.

En fin, muchas gracias por haber leído la historia y nos leemos por ahí en alguno de estos días o-o

¡Adiós y cuídense mucho!

 _ **Atte: ChiisanaOjou.**_


End file.
